Problem: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $8 \text{ cm}$ and height $6 \text{ cm}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Explanation: ${b = 8\text{ cm}}$ ${h = 6\text{ cm}}$ $48$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 8 \times 6 = 48$